


Technicalities

by charlottebecky



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlotte tries really hard not to be attracted ok, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Height Differences, Locker Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottebecky/pseuds/charlottebecky
Summary: Charlotte was technically supposed to hate Alexa. But she never had much time for technicalities anyway.





	Technicalities

Charlotte really, _really_ wanted to see her. Even though they were technically supposed to be enemies. But she was Charlotte freaking Flair, since when did she care about technicalities anyway?

It had been a while since they talked. In fact, they had barely interacted since their match at Survivor Series, Charlotte realized. As in, they had definitely interacted _immediately after_ their match at Survivor Series, but there really hadn’t been much talking technically. Again with the technicalities.

Oh wait, they had cut a promo together at Raw 25. Charlotte couldn’t believe she almost forgot about that. But her dad had been there, so she didn’t have to talk to Alexa one on one.

Which was probably for the best, because none of their _talks_ really ended there. As talks. This is why she had to take breaks - months between every time they saw each other.

Charlotte was weak.

Nothing had ever made sense in her relationship with Alexa. So Charlotte didn’t need to, or want to - to be exactly accurate, think and overanalyze any of her actions when it came to fucking Alexa Bliss. So there she was, hours before they would _have to_ see each other Money in the Bank, finding herself in front of Alexa’s locker room.

Charlotte sighed. Then she took a deep breath. Really deep breath. This was it, she was ready to face her. Before she could chicken out and ran away, Charlotte knocked.

And immediately regretted it after.

“Fuck, fuck,” she thought to herself.

The doorknob turned and it opened. Charlotte’s brain got stuck mid thought. Of course Alexa looked amazing. She was almost ready for her match. She was in her leather jacket above her gear. Showing legs. _A lot of legs._ Charlotte was always weak for her legs.

“The last person I was expecting I have to say,” Alexa said, motioning Charlotte in. “Been a while hasn’t it?”

“Has it?” Charlotte asked. She hadn’t been counting really.

“You didn’t say hi at Wrestlemania,” Alexa said.

“Sorry I had the biggest match of my career to worry about,” Charlotte said, nonchalantly, trying her best to ignore the incredible views she was getting of Alexa’s behind right now.

“What about Backlash?” Alexa asked, her back continuing to be facing Charlotte, putting on makeup.

“We were both gonna lose I didn’t want to party,” Charlotte said. 

“So that’s what this is?” Alexa said. “That’s what we are? Party mates?" 

“Lexie don’t start,” Charlotte said, annoyed. “There’s no _us._ ”

“Oh?” Alexa asked. “Then what brings you here?” 

“I just -,” Charlotte said. “Like you said, it’s been a while.” 

“I presume you’re not here to catch up,” Alexa said. “Ask me how it’s going. How my days have been.”

“You know very well I don’t care,” Charlotte said.

“Yet here you are.” Alexa turned around and looked up at Charlotte. Sometimes, it feels like you’re so small, Charlotte wanted to say. Where do you get so much strength? So much fight in you? “Tell me what you want Flair, I’m getting ready for _our_ match tonight, I don’t have time for chit chat.” 

Charlotte leaned forward. Alexa just felt tinier. Charlotte almost wanted to cup her face in her hands and gently stroke her hair. 

Too bad Charlotte didn’t have time for romances and happily ever afters.

So instead she picked up Alexa and pushed her against the wall as the shorter woman wrapped her legs around Charlotte’s waist.

 


End file.
